Computer software applications have continually added each year ever increasing functionality to their environments. This has correspondingly resulted in the applications' user interfaces becoming more complicated. For example, user interfaces are typically littered with multiple command buttons, hyperlinks, tags, pull-down combo boxes, checklist boxes, spin boxes, frames, pop-up windows, right-mouse button activated menus, drop-down menus, etc. Confronted with such a vast array of interface items, a user can become perplexed as to what will happen when interface items are activated.